


Fuera de sí

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Al recibir la llamada de Hiromitsu, Wataru se había puesto pronto en la defensiva.Siempre lo hacía, al final, cuando se trataba de él. No que se odiaran, todo lo contrario; en el tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión que sus caracteres no estaban para nada compatibles, y lo había aceptado.
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Yokoo Wataru





	Fuera de sí

**Fuera de s** **í**

Al recibir la llamada de Hiromitsu, Wataru se había puesto pronto en la defensiva.

Siempre lo hacía, al final, cuando se trataba de él. No que se odiaran, todo lo contrario; en el tiempo, había llegado a la conclusión que sus caracteres no estaban para nada compatibles, y lo había aceptado.

Pues, la idea de cenar en su casa, de los dos de ellos en un espacio tan estrecho, lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo, pero no había querido decirle no.

Podía ser interesante, había pensado.

Y, de hecho, lo había sido realmente.

Durante la cena habían llevado una charla informal, teniendo éxito de no pelear y de no hablar de nada sobre que tuvieran opiniones diametralmente opuestas.

Se había divertido, Yokoo.

Tenía intención de volver a casa, cuando el mayor en cambio había insistido que bebieran algo juntos antes que se fuera.

Otra vez, determinado a descubrir donde llevara esa noche, había aceptado.

Hiromitsu se había sentado a su lado en el diván, una cerveza en mano y la mirada frente a sí, pensativo.

Y Yokoo seguía mirando a él, inseguro si empezar a hablar o dejar que se quedaran en silencio, encontrando el ambiente diferente de lo más agradable que habían tenido durante la cena, como si el mayor fuera siempre a punto de decirlo algo, pero no tuviera éxito de decidirse a hacerlo.

“Mitsu...” comenzó, titubeando. “¿Hay una razón particular por qué me invitaste a cenar?” preguntó, levantando una ceja, mientras Kitayama se quedaba quieto, una sonrisa en los labios.

“¿Debería haber una? Nunca pasamos tiempo juntos, pues pensé de invitarte a cenar. Esto es todo.” le explicó, casi fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Wataru lo miró confuso, para nada convencido.

“Mitsu, nunca cenamos juntos. Y no pasamos tiempo solos desde... ¿Cuánto tiempo? Años, ¿al menos?” rio bajo, curioso. “¿Qué pasa, de verdad?”

Kitayama suspiró, extendiéndose hacia la mesa baja y apoyando la cerveza, pasándose las manos en la cara y luego entre el pelo, como si entretanto estuviera reflexionando en lo que hacer.

Yokoo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a su movimiento siguiente. Kitayama, rápido, se arrodilló en el diván, acercándose a él y besándolo.

El menor no realizó pronto.

Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de metabolizar el hecho que Hiromitsu lo estuviera besando, y sólo cuando lo hizo le cogió los brazos, alejándolo.

“Mitsu, ¿Qué demonio...?”

“¿Qué?” preguntó el mayor, levantando una ceja sin dejar por un momento de sonreír. “Me parecía una buena idea, y tenía gana. Eso es todo.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera absolutamente normal por él.

Yokoo respiró hondo, haciendo para levantarse, pero cambiando idea una fracción de segundo después, volviendo a sentarse, mirándolo en los ojos.

“No podemos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?” le dijo, práctico, tratando de poner compostura en su tono de voz, como si el gesto de Kitayama no lo hubiera afectado.

Hiromitsu volvió cerca de él, bufando y haciendo una mueca, mientras su mano se hacía peligrosamente cerca de la pierna de Wataru.

“¿Y por qué no podemos? Somos dos adultos concienzudos y consencientes, no veo algo que nos se lo prohíba.”

“No te llames un adulto concienzudo con tanta seguridad, Mitsu.” se burló un poco de él el menor.

“¿Por qué eres siempre tan inflexible, Wataru?” le preguntó, en voz casi exasperada. “Sabes... no te haría daño dejarte un poco llevar. Te lo debes.” añadió, apoyándole la mano en un muslo y empezando una lenta subida arriba.

Yokoo oía una voz clara en la mente decirle que tendría que haberse alejado otra vez de ese toque, que tendría que haber repetido cuanto imposible fuera que pasara algo así entre de ellos, y que tendría que haberse ido de esa casa antes de perder el control.

Pero había perdido ya el control, y su cuerpo no respondía a sus direcciones, mientras sentía amplificado el calor de la mano de Hiromitsu contra su pierna, mientras se encontraba deseando que siguiera moviéndola.

“Tendría que dejarme llevar un poco, ¿sí?” murmuró, todavía tratando de mantenerse impasible. “¿Tenías algo en mente?” preguntó, sin saber de dónde llegara la provocación en su voz.

Kitayama hizo una sonrisa más que triunfante, antes de meterse encima a él, las rodillas a lado de sus piernas, bajándose de manera de tener la boca cerca de su oreja.

“Podría tener unas ideas, de hecho.” murmuró, bajando la boca en su mandíbula, y luego en la vena que de la garganta llegaba en la clavícula, mordiendo suavemente, desplazando la camiseta del menor al pasaje de su lengua.

Wataru trataba de aguantar cada gemido o gesto que pudiera mostrar algo de cómo se sintiera, pero encontraba que Mitsu fuera demasiado bueno a hacer que la tarea fuera difícil por él.

Le quitó la camiseta con un movimiento rápido, volviendo a atacarle la clavícula con la boca, moviéndose al esternón y luego al pecho, rozándole un pezón con la lengua hasta que no tuvo éxito de hacerlo gemir bajo, viendo las manos de Wataru tratar en vano de apretarse contra el cuero del diván.

Se levantó un poco, riendo bajo, y luego se puso en pie, nunca quitando los ojos de los suyos, casi disfrutara la mirada que le estaba echando el menor.

Con un simple movimiento de la cabeza indicó la puerta de la habitación, y Wataru encontró difícil rechazar de seguirlo.

Estudió cada movimiento de Kitayama mientras él retrocedía hacia la cama y se sentaba encima, las piernas un poco abiertas y una expresión en la cara que dejaba entender aún más que sus gestos sus planes por la noche.

Yokoo siguió mirándolo mientras el mayor se quitaba despacio la camiseta, abandonándola en el suelo, y mientras subía hacia la cabecera de la cama, apoyándose contra de esa y abriendo los brazos, como en una invitación.

“¿Tienes intención de hacer algo concreto o sólo quieres quedarte mirando? Porque podría estar bien con las dos opciones, pero creo que prefiero la primera.” lo provocó.

Yokoo se mordió la lengua, enojado por el comento deliberadamente provocativo, pero determinado a no dejarle ver que el mensaje había llegado a destinación.

Retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda contra la pared, cruzando los brazos contra el pecho y levantando una ceja, esforzándose de sonreírle, sarcástico.

“Esta era tu intención cuando que invitaste a cenar. ¿Verdad, Mitsu?” preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Por ahora, estoy bien aquí, gracias.” añadió, tratando de quedarse inmóvil mientras seguía mirándolo.

Kitayama rio, asintiendo.

“Como quieras. Lo merezco, supongo.” contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando las manos en su cuerpo, deliberadamente lento, llegando hasta los pantalones y dejándoselos deslizar bajo las piernas, cada movimiento estudiado, destinado a darle un espectáculo a Wataru.

Él, por su parte, trataba de ignorar su erección, evidente ya, firme en quedarse en su posición hasta que podía.

Y era menos simple de lo que había pensado en principio.

De Hiromitsu, podía decir mucho. Podía decir que no se llevaban bien, podía atribuirle muchos defectos, pero estaba seguro de algo: sabía exactamente lo que hacer y cómo moverse para que fuera muy difícil por un hombre no saltarle encima.

Lo vio quitarse los pantalones y los bóxeres, quedándose enteramente desnudo frente a él, y no pudo evitar de temblar.

La gana de acercarse, de tocarlo, de tomarlo, estaba más y más fuerte, y pues aún más trataba de fijarse en su expresión provocativa, y se esforzaba de seguir resistiendo.

No quería hacerle ganar lo que era claramente un desafío entre los dos de ellos.

Kitayama envolvió la palma de la mano alrededor de la base de su erección, dejándola salir hasta la punta, rozándola y bajándola otra vez, haciendo cada gesto que Wataru quería que hiciera con él, pero que sólo estudiaba de manera intenta, dando paso al deseo.

Lo vio llevar la mano libre a la boca, humedeciéndose los dedos y dejando que deslizaran hasta su abertura, abriendo más las piernas para que el menor tuviera éxito de verla, y ver el primero dedo abrirse camino dentro de él, y ver la expresión marcadamente lasciva de Hiromitsu mientras se preparaba.

Yokoo esperó.

Esperó que los dedos fueran dos, y luego tres, esperó que moviera la mano más rápida en su sexo, esperó de verle echar la cabeza atrás contra la almohada, interesado ya más en su placer que en el espectáculo que estaba actuando, y sólo entonces decidió que ya no había razón de resistirle.

Quitándose rápido la ropa, lo alcanzó en la cama, dejando su papel de observador silencioso y determinado en actuar todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza mientras lo miraba, cogiéndole las piernas con las manos y empujando dentro de él, sintiendo su erección pulsar casi con dolor cuando fue en contacto con el cuerpo hirviente del mayor.

“Lo logramos, al final.” le dijo Mitsu con una sonrisa, sin tener éxito de mascarar la excitación en su voz.

Wataru no se preocupó de responder.

Devolvió la sonrisa, y lo dejó ir, tumbándose a su lado y haciéndole señal de alcanzarlo.

Kitayama no le lo hizo pedir dos veces; se arrodilló y fue cerca de él, bajándose unos momentos, desde el ingle hasta su sexo, concediéndose de envolverlo en la lengua lo bastante para verlo temblar antes de darle lo que pedía.

En cuanto le hubo montado a horcajadas, Yokoo se aferró de vuelta a sus piernas, mientras lo sentía con la mano dirigir su sexo contra su abertura, deslizando despacio en eso, cerrando los ojos por la improvisa sensación de calor antes de decidir de haber esperado bastante, arqueando la espalda y entrando enteramente dentro de él.

Sintió como si hubiera tenido una pequeña revancha cuando lo oyó gemir en alta voz, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás, empujándose más contra de él.

Yokoo no esperó mucho antes de empezar a moverse; se sostuvo contra el colchón y sus piernas, y juntos se movieron el uno al encuentro del otro, mientras Wataru trataba de dar más profundidad a sus empujones, enganchado por los gemidos del mayor que aumentaban de volumen, mostrando como tuviera poca gana de seguir jugando.

Todavía empujó las caderas contra de él, cediendo al placer que sentía, pero determinado a concentrarse en él. Se dejó llevar por sus gritos y por el calor que lo rodeaba, hundiendo las uñas en su carne para obligarlo a mirarlo, aún más cuando una de sus manos se movió hacia su erección, tocándolo rápidamente y aún más rápidamente viéndolo derretirse bajo sus movimientos.

Hiromitsu lo estaba todavía mirando en los ojos, cuando finalmente llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose en su agarre y apretándolo más en la prensa hirviente de su cuerpo, tanto que el menor tuvo que esforzarse para concentrarse en él mientras temblaba, hasta que no se dejó ir contra de él, dándole libertad de movimiento.

Se aferró a sus caderas, ayudándolo a moverse y haciendo lo mismo, aguantando los gemidos hasta que no pudo resistir más: se corrió, vaciándose dentro de ese cuerpo apretado, caliente, no pudiendo evitar de gemir su nombre mientras echaba la cabeza contra la almohada, arqueando la espalda para concederse de alcanzar aún más hondo.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, y cuando los abrió instintivamente le sonrió a Hiromitsu.

No era una sonrisa tierna, para nada, más de satisfacción. Y, de hecho, podían decir de ser satisfechos por la evolución de la noche.

Wataru se dejó ir contra el colchón, abrumado, mientras el menor se ponía a su lado, las manos detrás de la cabeza y un aire satisfecho.

“¿Viste? ¿No es divertido de vez en cuando rebasar los límites, Watta?” le preguntó, riendo.

El menor levantó una ceja, girándose a mirarlo.

“Podría ser una de las pocas cosas sobre que estamos de acuerdo.” concedió.

“Y seguro podemos estar de acuerdo también sobre el hecho que gané yo, ¿verdad?” siguió el mayor, mordiéndose un labio.

Wataru hizo una sonrisita, luego se puso rápido encima a él, cogiéndole las muñecas y bloqueándoselas encima de la cabeza.

“¿Por qué, pensabas que hubiera acabado ya, Hiromitsu?” susurró, besándolo.

Una vez decidido de dejarse llevar, no iba a permitir que durara tan poco.

Al final se lo debía, ¿no?


End file.
